Wallpaper is generally hung by laying out a strip of paper upside down on a work surface and applying paste thereto. The pasted wallpaper is then lifted up and applied to a wall. It is indeed very cumbersome to handle a large strip of pasted wallpaper by this aforementioned technique.
Various machines have been disclosed in the prior art for retaining a roll of wall paper and for applying paste thereto as the paper is unrolled. Such machines, which also have rollers for applying the wallpaper to a wall as the paper exits the machine, are quite difficult to use because of their inherent bulk. This is because such machines must be physically lifted and run along the wall to apply the wallpaper.
Furthermore such machines do not apply paste sufficiently uniformly to the wall paper which yields lumpy spots in the applied paper.